


New Years With The Boys

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Emotional, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone on New Years Eve, Ada sits in her empty hotel room with a bottle of Peppermint Schnapps and recollects the good days when everyone she loved was alive.<br/>Implied Wesker/Ada & Implied Leon/Ada</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years With The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little whatever about New Years Alone. My boyfriend got me into Resident Evil so blame him for this xD

She sat alone in the dark hotel room. The noises of the city and the people partying all around her all muffled to her as she began to lose herself in memories. 

“New Years Eve, alone. “ She mumbled to herself, pouring herself another drink. The scent of the Peppermint Alcohol filling the room as she did so. She could almost hear her Captain complaining about how that was all he could ever smell on her…not like it mattered now.

“I could be spending it with Leon, but I know how much you despise him.” She said sadly. Her phone buzzed and lit up in the corner of the room. No doubt who it was from. “I’m sorry, Leon… Not tonight.”

It was the New Year, but no matter how hard she couldn’t forget about it…she couldn’t forget what happened when she had her back turned. What happened when they finally had enough and went their Separate Ways.   
Somewhere between the “Was she worth it?” ‘s and the “I’ll never forgive you for what you did to yourself” ‘s she was hoping that his death would be justified by his harsh actions toward the human race. 

Was it her mistake in Raccoon City that brought all of this on Or was it just fate that it would end with Chris taking from her the one thing she had left of a normal life…well, as normal as her life got.

“You remember that one New Years back in… Oh what was it?” She thought for a moment, trying to get the years straightened out in her head. “The late 80’s. “ She finally recalled, starting to get teary eyed.  
“Birkin bet you $50 that he would outlive you. He always was a brave drunk…”   
She took another sip and thought sadly of Sherry and the horrid life that poor, pretty girl had lived so far. The pain and torment her father had brought upon her and others just because he got obsessed with these damned viruses just like He did.   
“Guess you won that bet…didn’t you?”

The night drug on and she just sat there, thinking. Something that even she would admit was dangerous.   
You think for too long and too many things start to make sense, but on the contrary, you think for too long and too many things start to make you wonder.

Did he always see her as an object or did that come after?  
Was he always in that much pain?  
Why didn’t he talk to her?  
Why didn’t he let her help him?  
Why…

11:45pm

“15 Minutes till the New Year and here I am, left to celebrate it alone.” She half laughed. It was fitting though, that she would be left here alone. She always fancied herself a loner until she met him. 

She still remembered the first day she walked into the S.T.A.R.S office and saw the Captain. She wasn’t frightened, merely intrigued by him. He had an air of mystery to him and that always tickled her fancy.   
He wouldn’t allow anyone to tease her about her gender, especially not after she had more than proved herself on the training floor. From that moment on, they were never too far from each other both on and off the field.   
But it wasn’t long till she started notice the changes. Spending more time away with Birkin, locked in that damned lab that both she and Annette hated. Once they went in, it would be days before they were seen again. That was really the only thing that her and Annette could actually agree on, the hatred. The hoped that one day it would burn to the ground and they would finally have a chance to drag them somewhere for a nice dinner without the talk of mutation at the dinner table.

She swallowed painfully and took another drink, her phone lighting up again. Sighing, she laid her head back against the wall of the corner she was sitting in. 

Another text.

Jake and Sherry, she decided. They were both worried but didn’t want to text in tandom. No doubt, bickering their way through New Years together. They were so much like their fathers; both in looks and in personalities… Though Jake got his mothers eyes. 

Getting up, she decided to check them and let people know she wasn’t in fact deceased.

‘You shouldn’t be spending New Years Alone, Ada. If you’re in town, you know where I am. – Kennedy’

‘Happy New Years, Miss Ada. My Dad spoke of you a lot, hopefully one day we can meet officially. Be Safe. – S. Birkin’

‘Happy New Years, Dearheart. Can’t rightfully believe a pretty girl like you ’s all alone, but I hope you’re safe. –Jake ‘

She smiled and set her phone down, she was too emotional to reply right now. She had an image to keep up and this wasn’t the time to let people see that she was actually human. She had to keep that dark mercenary image just a little while longer. 

“Maybe if your father wouldn’t have left me, I wouldn’t be ‘all alone’ on New Years’ “ she muttered. Looking back to the nightstand and going back to her comfy little corner, she slid down the wall and continued her conversation.

“I haven’t drank over you in years, you know. Not since I found out about Jill and Excella.” She scoffed. What kind of a name was ‘Excella’ anyways? She was calling bullshit on that one. Frowning, she realized that she would have to slow down if this bottle was going to last her all night, it was already a third gone. 

But she just couldn’t help but wonder…  
“If I would have stayed, if we wouldn’t have broken up after I got back from Spain…” Tears fell down her cheeks and onto the floor below. “Would you still be here to spend New Years with me?... I can almost feel you rolling your eyes at me. This isn’t about New Years and you know it.” She choked up and looked down at the floor. “You know it…”

Clocks struck Twelve, Bells rang and people cheered.

“Happy New Year Boys…” She said taking a big drink and coughing slightly. Looking over and finally smiling at what she had been holding a conversation with all this time..

Sitting on her nightstand was an old photo of the four of them; Annette, William, Herself…and Her Captian. Taken such a long time ago, but still so treasured to her.   
William was looking up at the Camera with a shy smile which was usual for him. Annette standing barely behind him, her arm around his. They were such a strange couple, she thought.   
And then there was Her and her captain. She was smiling for once and his head was slightly resting on hers and if she looked closely, she could almost see a small smile on his face.

“Happy New Years, Captain Wesker. “ She choked out, as she looked out the window. People were laughing and smiling together, Couples and friends alike.   
“We used to be that way once. We used to be human.” She looked back at the picture and sighed, turning it down and crawling into bed. Her nightshirt was too big for her, but then again it used to be his. S.T.A.R.S on the front shoulder and on the back, she curled up as close to the fabric as possible, lost in his cologne. She closed her eyes and let out a final whisper before dozing off. “Goodnight, Captain Wesker.” 

“Goodnight, my Dear~”


End file.
